1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rapid, mass transporation system, and more particularly to such a system in which coaches travel for the most part in free flight within, but spaced from, a multitrack path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary rapid transit systems include the bus, which is subject to highway speed limitations. Fixed wing aircraft are useful for relatively long distances; however, their schedules are often unrealistic. Helicoptors and fixed wing aircraft are both subject to weather vageries, and helicoptors have been used commercially for only relatively short distances. The limitations of the foregoing systems have spurred the development of high speed trains which are in use in Japan and France. Such trains travel on rails which, for the most part, are supported by ties on a prepared bed. This mode of movement transmits to the cars and the occupants irregularities in the rail surface. Also, the propulsion is dependent upon friction between the drive wheels and the rails. This friction is reduced by the presence of moisture, ice or oil on the rails resulting in inefficient propulsion.
It is therefore and object of this invention to provide a transporation system which will rapidly and efficiently carry a multitude of passengers over prescribed paths.